A clinical trial of the effectiveness of L-threo-3, 4- dihydroxyphenylserine (L-threo-dops), a synthetic amino acid that is converted to norepinephrine by the enzyme L-aromatic amino acid decarboxylase, in the control of neurogenic orthostatic hypotension and "freezing" phenomena in patients with Parkinson's disease.